1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data storage devices and more particularly relates to backing data of a non-volatile storage device using a backing store.
2. Description of the Related Art
Though they may generally be characterized as nonvolatile, some solid-state storage devices are unable to retain data indefinitely. For example, NAND flash devices are susceptible to retention errors in which charge trapped on a floating gate of the memory cell eventually dissipates over an extended period. Since the charge represents data, as charge dissipates, data stored by the solid-state storage device may include errors that are uncorrectable.